


Blue

by Nichirin_Midori2222



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Fluff, Funny, M/M, Peter is a dork
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26854747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nichirin_Midori2222/pseuds/Nichirin_Midori2222
Summary: Króciutka scenka jak Peter trochę się zagalopował w swoich próbach rozweselenia niebieskiego teleportera, ale nie ma tego złego co by na dobre nie wyszło.
Relationships: Pietro Maximoff/Kurt Wagner
Kudos: 8





	Blue

„Jesteś tak niebieski, że mógłbyś być jej synem” zażartował Peter wskazując głową na stojącą niedaleko Raven. 

„Heheh, to nie było by takie złe” odpowiedział Kurt ze śmiechem patrząc w stronę bohaterki wszystkich mutantów. 

Peter już zaczął świętować sukces. Po raz kolejny udało mu się rozbawić teleportera. (Nie żeby to było trudne.) Jednak nagle Kurt spuścił wzrok i z lekką goryczą w głosie dodał: „W końcu nigdy nie poznałem swojej matki” 

Petera ogarnęła panika. Nigdy nie umiał się zachować w takich sytuacjach. Normalny człowiek próbowałby go pocieszyć. Zmartwiłby się i powiedział coś w stylu „Przepraszam, tak mi przykro”, ale usta Petera już same zaczęły się ruszać. 

„A ja nie znałem swojego ojca. Wygląda na to, że mamy ze sobą wiele wspólnego” powiedział obdarzając Nightcrawlera jednym ze swoich najbardziej głupkowatych uśmiechów. ‘O mój Boże! Gorzej by był tylko gdybyś teraz puścił do niego oczko’ pomyślał, ale nie wiedzieć czemu właśnie tak zrobił. Mrugnął zadziornie do Kurta i na dodatek pstryknął palcami i ułożył z nich pistolety wycelowane w jego stronę. Pistolety! To już gorzej być nie mogło. Quicksilver już zdążył zaliczyć mentalny *face palm* a jego głowa eksplodowała od samokrytyki, gdy zobaczył jak twarz Kurta się rozwesela i Niemiec zaczął się śmiać, a gdy się opanował przytaknął mu prostym „Rzeczywiście” i uśmiechnął się tak promiennie, że Peterowi zaparło dech w piersiach. Zszokowany patrzył na całą scenę w slow motion, a jego serce waliło jak oszalałe. Wtedy stwierdził, że chce oglądać ten uśmiech jak najczęściej.


End file.
